Meu Deus! Estou Grávida do Potter!
by AdlaPoynter
Summary: Lily Evans finalmente aceitou se casar com James Potter.Até que um dia ela descobre uma coisa que vai mudar para sempre a sua vida.Meu Deus!Estou Grávida do Potter!A pior frase que você desejaria ouvir.Pós-Hogwarts.Fic em parceria com Caroline Evans Potte
1. Trailer

**Meu Deus! Estou Grávida do Potter!**

**Trailer**

**Em Londres tudo ia bem...**

- Não tem cidade melhor para viver! – Comentou Flávia olhando para o céu.

**Até um grito abalar tudo...**

- Meu Deus! Estou grávida do Potter!! – Berrou Lily Evans assim que chegou em casa do St. Mungus.

**Essa revelação promete levar todo mundo a loucura...**

- Não é _possível_ Lily!! – Disse James cansado para a ruiva.

- Ok, quando nosso filhinho lindo nascer com cara de pizza eu vou mandar ele culpar você!

James enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro antes de suspirar resignado.

**Amigos sendo obrigados a conviverem juntos...**

- Não! Decididamente não! – Disse Sirius pessimista assim que viu com _quem_ Lily queria que ele pintasse o quarto.

"_Maldita ruiva que quer tudo a maneira trouxa!"_ Pensou Sirius com raiva.

- Não Lily! _Realmente_ _não_! – Falou Flávia para a ruiva que fazia beiço.

Entre todas as pessoas ela tinha que trabalhar _justo_ com _Sirius Black_?

**E alguns amigos se aproximando ainda mais...**

- Oi de novo Remus.

- Oi Byh.

- Há quanto tempo né, Remy??

- Arr.. Claro... – Disse Remus corando por causa do apelido.

**Deixando uma ruiva ainda mais maluca...**

- Ok, James agora _pensa_! – Disparou à ruiva andando pela sala. – Eles não vão querer ser os padrinhos! Não _consigo_ fazer a Flávia e o Sirius se darem bem e o Remus e a Fabyanna estão se dando bem _demais_.

James revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Eu acho que você não deveria se meter nisso Lily.

**Que deixa o marido muito pirado...**

- Eu vou morrer! – Berrou James batendo a cabeça de propósito na mesinha. – Vocês estão deixando a Lily louca e ela esta me levando a loucura também!

- Quer minha opinião Pontas? – Perguntou Sirius, James sabia que mesmo que não quisesse teria que ouvir. – Você mima de mais a Lily!

**Criando muita confusão entre um Grifinório e uma Sonserina...**

- Você é muito preconceituoso Black – Disse Flávia sem tirar os olhos da parede que a ruiva havia insistido para mudarem a cor _de novo_.

- Posso dizer que tenho motivos para isso Mansur – Retrucou o moreno de volta.

- Como o que? Ser um Grifinório? – Perguntou à ruiva rindo debochadamente.

**Fazendo uma Corvinal e um Grifinório ficarem ainda mais confusos...**

- Ah você não sabe de nada. Humpf. Eu estou super confusa em relação à Lily. Ela muda de humor muito rápido! Uma hora ela ta de agarro com o Jay e um minuto depois ela já está brigando com ele!

- Hahahaha. Eu não te entendo, Byh. Você é igualzinha. Só que ela está assim porque está grávida. Você é assim naturalmente. – Debochou Remus.

- Remus Lupin!!

**Nove meses começa há parecer muito tempo...**

- Pontas eu não _agüento mais_! – Disse Sirius jogando-se no sofá após outra mudança da cor do quarto do Harry.

- Você acha que pintar um quarto é difícil? – Perguntou James jogando-se no lado do amigo. – Então pense em não estar dormindo há _dois meses_ e agüentar sessões de "_Eu estou uma orca James_" daí você vai ver o que é difícil!

- Ela nos mandou as compras _de novo_! – Falou Remus que acabou de entrar e se jogou no sofá. – Parece que o Harry vai ter roupas para toda a vida dele!

**Com uma ruiva desesperada...**

- Você _tem_ noção que só falta cinco meses para ele nascer e eu não encontro _uma_ cor decente para o quarto dele? Que não _existe_ uma roupa perfeita para vesti-lo quando ele nascer? Que Sirius e Flávia estão mais próximos da _morte _proposital do que de padrinhos? E que o Remus e a Faby estão me deixando _louca_ com tanto _sentimentalismo_?

**Uma amiga beirando a histeria...**

- Lily, você está me deixando louca!! - Disse Fabyanna.

- Para de reclamar e me ajuda.

- Lily. Eu estou falando sério. A qualquer hora eu vou ficar doida e vocês vão ter que me internar no St. Mungus!!

- Você resmunga demais. Qualquer coisa, o seu _Remy _vai com você no St. Mungus.

- Lily!! – Falou Fabyanna, corando.

**Uma Sonserina engraçadamente furiosa...**

- Ok Lily! Vou me comportar _assim_ que eu colocar pedacinhos de Sirius Black no meu liquidificador trouxa e dar para um tubarão comer! – Disse Flávia. As ruivas se olharam, uma chateada e a outra sorrindo pensativa com a própria genialidade.

**Um marido histérico...**

- Lily, _chega_! Já compramos _quinhentas_ meias! Mesmo que Londres só tenha inverno Harry tem uma coleção até os quinze anos! Sem falar das _duzentas _que você fez o Remus e a Faby saírem para comprar a _meia noite_ de ontem!

**Um melhor amigo palhaço e estressado...**

- Certo Pontas! Eu vou sentar e deixar a ruiva escolher com quem eu devo me envolver e enquanto isso eu esqueço que _ninguém_ da Sonserina tem a capacidade de ser boa gente! – Disse Sirius debochadamente olhando o _amigo_ rir da cara dele.

**Um lobo totalmente complicado...**

- O que houve, Remy? – Perguntou a garota.

- Byh, eu não posso fazer isso. Você sabe porque eu tenho que dizer não.

- Por que?

- Por Deus! É muito perigoso, Byh!

- Eu não tenho medo de você. – A garota falou corajosamente.

- Você não devia ter dito isso.

**Seis bruxos podem ser levados à loucura com uma gravidez?**

- A Lily não pode escutar – Sussurrou James.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa Pontas antes que acabemos no setor de doidos do St. Mungus – Sussurrou Sirius de volta.

- Mas não podemos magoar a Lily – Sussurrou urgentemente de volta Fabyanna.

- O que podemos fazer para escapar da ruiva? – Perguntou Remus baixinho.

- Talvez devemos manda-la para o St. Mungus, pelo menos nos livramos de acabar lá – Disse Flávia dando de ombros.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – Perguntou Lily ligando a luz da sala e encontrando todos inclinados em cima da mesa de centro.

**Meu Deus! Estou Grávida do Potter!**

A pior frase que você desejaria ouvir.

Por _**Doidinha Prongs **_e _**Caroline Evans Potter**_.

Em breve no _**FF**_ e no _**F&B**_.


	2. Apresentação dos Personagens

**Meu Deus! Estou grávida do Potter!**

**Apresentação dos personagens**

**Lily Potter **

Casou-se com James Potter e está grávida. Mas ainda tem aquela mania de chamá-lo de Potter. Suas melhores amigas são Fabyanna Bloom e Flávia Mansur.

**Fabyanna Bloom**

É uma Corvinal, negra, olhos verdes, extremamente linda, meiga, gentil, apaixonada pelo Remus, do qual não dá bola à ela pelo fato de ser um lobisomem.

**Flávia Mansur**

Sonserina, não é de expressar o que pensa, todos exceto Lily tem um certo desprezo por ela que os acha tediante, mas essa palavra não descreve o Sirius corretamente e quando Lily obriga-los a trabalhar juntos ela vai entende isso.

**James Potter**

Casado com Lily e está ficando louco por conta da gravidez da mesma. Moreno, seus cabelos arrepiados e os óculos tortos são o seu charme. Em Hogwarts foi da Casa Grifinória e apanhador de Quadribol da mesma.

**Remus Lupin**

É um lobisomem e retribui o amor de Fabyanna, só não deixa ela perceber porque acha que a sua espécie não se reproduz e acabaria matando-a.

**Sirius Black**

Arrogante, e divertido tem uma certa dificuldade em se desligar de velhos preconceitos, mas sua paciência vai ser testada ao limite com uma ruiva que ira tira-lo para bobo, mas Grifinórios não são bobos.

**N/D.P.: **No próximo capítulo responderemos à todas as reviews, ok?

Beijoo!!


	3. Cap 1 A Descoberta

_**Disclaimer: **__Harry Potter não nos pertence. Ele é da Tia Rowling. Infelizmente, eu não sou a J. K. Rowling. (__**N/D.P.:**__Manhê!! Por que eu não sou a J. K. Rowling??)_

**Capítulo 1: A descoberta.**

- Não tem cidade melhor para viver! – comentou Flávia olhando para o céu.

Flah, como a melhor e única amiga dela a chamava, é totalmente diferente da ruiva que olhava com expressão divertida o entusiasmo da ruiva por um céu que já viu muitas vezes.

Podia-se ser considerada como uma gata, mas uma que arranhava a única que não existiria uma pessoa no mundo a querer levá-la para casa, uma gata verde, o que fazia dela uma pessoa não muito boa.

Lily percebeu para onde os pensamentos da amiga estavam se inclinando.

Lily Evans o oposto de qualquer Sonserina, amigável e solidária, a ruiva perfeita de acordo com as palavras de James Potter seu marido.

- Pare com isso Flah – pediu impaciente. Flávia virou-se para encará-la, com o seu sorriso ensaiado de anos.

- Já parei Lily. Então é hoje que você irá no St. Mungus? – perguntou sentando-se do lado da amiga.

Flávia sabia que Lily tinha chamado-a ali naquele parquinho com o propósito de passar mais rápido o tempo até a consulta, embora a ruiva tivesse sido categórica que Faby já ia com ela e não precisava preocupar mais ninguém.

- É. – Respondeu empalidecendo rapidamente, a ruiva ao lado deu uma risada.

- Isso não é o fim do mundo Lily.

Lily armou um beiço.

- Claro, talvez seja _só_ o fim do meu casamento quando James ver a orça em que vou me transformar.

- James ama tanto você que nem que criasse uma verruga permanente na sua testa ele ia deixá-la.

Lily riu com o comentário da amiga, aproveitando pela primeira vez o sol da tarde.

* * *

Fabyanna estava em sua casa em Lisboa, quando ouviu o seu telefone tocar. Ela foi correndo atender.

- Lily?? Não! Sério? Já estou indo pra aí, miga!! Me espera que eu já estou pegando o avião!! Hahaha

Fabyanna então pegou avião até Londres. Chegando lá ela ligou pra Lily.

- Lily? Cheguei! Estou aqui no aeroporto. Me diz o seu endereço!

- O Remus vai te buscar aí no aeroporto, Faby. Ele já chegou.

- E ele já sabe que vai vir me buscar? – Perguntou Fabyanna, confusa.

- Não, mas quando eu disser pra ele... Ele vem...

- Hahahahaha, só você mesmo...

- Ah ele finalmente chegou, ele estava no mercado aqui do lado com o James...

- Ok.

- Remus!! A Faby chegou e eu preciso que você vá buscá-la no aeroporto!

- Por que eu? O James vai! – O Remus reclamou.

- Você não quer ir? Eu vou ficar super magoada com você se a minha amiga não vier ficar comigo por causa de você, Sr Remus Lupin! Agora vá! – Lily falou ríspida.

- Que raiva! Já vou...

- Ele já está indo, Faby. – Lily falou docemente para Fabyanna no celular.

- Ok, eu espero aqui.

Alguns minutos depois...

- Oi de novo Remus.

- Oi Byh.

- Há quanto tempo né, Remy??

- Arr.. Claro... – Disse Remus corando por causa do apelido.

* * *

_Tinha que ser aquele ET do Black!_ Pensava raivosamente Flávia olhando as costas do moreno.

- Desculpe – Foi dizendo Flávia fazendo com que as palavras demonstra se o quanto ela _não_ sentia. – Eu estou aqui há _mais_ tempo, o Black _só_ chegou agora então trate de _me_ atender primeiro!

Sirius Black, sim aquele que foi capa três vezes do Seminário das Bruxas virou-se para ela, uma expressão de desgosto ao ver de quem se tratava.

- Desculpe – falou Sirius com tanto sentimento quanto ela. – Sonserinas _não _são bem vindas aqui.

- Black _querido_, não pense que só por que temos uma amiga em comum eu vou te poupar se ficar no meu caminho. – Flah sorriu malevolamente.

- Flavinha _amada_ não vai ser hoje que irei ter medo de uma Sonserinazinha – debochou Sirius.

A mulher atrás do balcão resolveu que estava na hora de interferir, não queria que nada se quebrasse no seu bar.

- Desculpe, mas já iremos levar os pedidos dos dois – falou e logo uma outra moça se juntou a ela para pegarem os pedidos ao mesmo tempo.

- Não se preocupem já estou atrasada – disse Flávia com um sorriso se virando e saindo do bar.

Sirius alcançou-a na rua puxando-a pelo braço.

- Eu gostaria_ muitíssimo_ que a Lily não fosse sua amiga, por que daí...

- Daí o que Black? Me mataria com a cor dos seus olhos? – perguntou a ruiva folgando no moreno que deu um sorriso.

- Sei que você adoraria isso.

- Sonhe com isso Black, pois _nunca_ ira se realizar – com essa deixa a ruiva desaparatou no meio da rua.

Sirius bufou.

_Como essa garota me da raiva!_

* * *

- Vamos, Byh?

- Claro, eu só vou terminar de pegar umas coisas ali e já volto.

- Eu vou esperar aqui. – Disse Remus.

Um minuto depois...

- Voltei!

- Até que enfim! Não agüentava mais esperar...

- Esperar pra me ver? – Perguntou irônica.

- Não, pra ir embora. Eu quero ir tomar um banho quente. Estou muito cansado.

- Já é Lua Cheia? – Ela perguntou de cara chocada. – Deve ser porque você está pálido.

- É depois de amanhã.

- Eu não reparo não lua há um tempão. – Disse sincera.

- Bem, vamos então.

- Vamos.

Na casa da Lily...

- Byh, você quer que eu leve suas coisas pro quarto?

- Eu gostaria demais, obrigada...

- Um... Byh é? – Perguntou James, fazendo Remus e Fabyanna corarem.

- É só um apelido carinhoso. Era assim que eu a chamava em Hogwarts e vou chamá-la assim até quando ela quiser.

- Hum... Sempre então!!

- Você está querendo demais, não?

- É Byh, você não ta querendo demais, não? – James imitou Remus num tom hilário.

- Para James! Que coisa! – Faby disse, corando.

- Faby!! – Disse uma voz na escada.

- Lily! Há quanto tempo amiga!

- Pois é... Agora você veio para ficar né?

- Suponho que sim...

* * *

- Vamos logo – pediu Lily assim que elas ficaram a sós.

- Lily – uma ruiva apareceu do nada.

- Flah? – perguntou Lily incerta.

- Eu já lhe disse que se o Black não fosse seu amigo eu detonava a cabeça dele? – falou a ruiva em um só fôlego.

- Por que? O Sirius é uma pessoa muito legal, é só você prestar bem atenção!

- Quem é essa mesmo Lily? Ela parece ter pouca coisa na cabeça.

Antes que Lily pudesse falar Fabyanna respondeu.

- Eu sou Fabyanna, uma corvinal e a melhor amiga da Lily.

- Prazer – disse Flah não sentindo nenhum pouco esse sentimento.

- Igualmente. – Disse Fabyanna no mesmo tom de Flah.

- Venha com nós e você me conta tudo – disse Lily e sem dar tempo para retrucarem aparatou no St. Mungus.

- Ele é desprezível – murmurou Flah, mas calou-se ao olhar a amiga. – Pare logo com tanto drama Lily!

A ruiva roia as unhas esperando a curandeira.

- Lily! Para! Você está me deixando muito ansiosa! – Disse Faby. Então, a Faby se virou para Flah - Qual seu nome, sobrenome, casa, idade? Preciso saber tudo. Tenho que saber com que tipo de gente a Lily está andando. - Fabyanna perguntou à Flávia.

Flávia ergueu as sobrancelhas considerando se respondia aquela pergunta, não a surpreendia que ela não se lembrar dela, pois ela também não se lembrava de Fabyanna.

- Flávia Mansur, Sonserina, a mesma idade que você – respondeu secamente.

Nesse momento a curandeira chegou e levou Lily para o consultório.

- Você não precisa ser tão rude, sabe? Temos uma coisa em comum, e eu agradeceria se você não fosse tão rude.

- Desculpe, acho que o que temos em comum não faz com que eu tenha que conviver muito com você – Flávia falou nem olhando direito para a garota.

- Eu já disse que não precisa falar assim comigo. Eu ODEIO as pessoas que fazem isso comigo, e eu já vi que você também é muito amiga da Lily, por isso eu não quero odiar você. – Fabyanna retrucou.

- Certo, vou tentar ser educada com você, só tente não defender o Black – bufou a ruiva.

- Ok. Mas por que você não procura saber das pessoas antes de falar mal delas? Eu sei que o Six é meio arrogante, mas ele é muito legal. Oo já estou defendendo o Six de novo, sorry!!

- Tudo bem, mas o Black não é uma boa pessoa e já o conheço há anos – respondeu a ruiva com um meio sorriso entre sincero e debochado.

- Eu também, pra ser sincera, a minha primeira impressão do Sirius era que ele era um biltre arrogante, galinha e entre muitos outros apelidos carinhosos... Mas eu fui o conhecendo melhor e vi a pessoa maravilhosa que ele é.

- Acho que você deveria ter ficado com a primeira impressão – retrucou Flávia. – Estava mais certa.

- Hahahahahah, você é muito engraçada. Mas ele é arrogante quando quer... Ou seja, pelo menos comigo, é quase nunca. Mas que ele é galinha ele é!! Você ficou com ele no seu tempo de Hogwarts??

- Eu e o Black somos inimigos declarados! Não me ofenda pensando que tenha pouco cérebro para cair na dele! – Flah falou braba.

- Eu fiquei com ele, ele é demais!

Nesse instante interrompendo as duas uma Lily pálida sai do consultório.

- E ai? - perguntou Flávia ao ver que a ruiva não diria nada.

- Fala alguma coisa, Lily! Você está nos deixando nervosas!

Lily só balançou a cabeça.

- Acho que isso quer dizer que vou ter um sobrinho - disse Flávia com um sorriso sincero e enorme.

- Ahh!! Eu vou ser a madrinha!! Vou ser a madrinha não é, Lily? - perguntou Fabyanna, super ansiosa.

- Eu não sei - falou a ruiva confusa fazendo as duas amigas franzirem as sobrancelhas em duvida. – Vou para casa, não me sigam!

Com essa deixa a ruiva desaparatou.

* * *

- MEU DEUS! ESTOU GRÁVIDA DO POTTER!! – Berrou Lily assim que chegou em casa do St. Mungus.

- Como Lily? - perguntou James que acabou de abrir a porta e não entendeu direito o berro da ruiva.

- Eu estou grávida!! E a culpa é sua! - A ruiva disse apontando para James.

- O que? Você está grávida? - Disse um James assustado.

- Estou! E a culpa é toda sua! Você é um idiota! - Resmungou Lily.

- Como a culpa seria minha Lily? E porque esta reagindo assim? - perguntou James que se recuperou do susto e abriu um sorriso para depois olhar indagador para a Lily.

- Ola! - disse Sirius que desaparatou na sala bem na hora chamando a atenção dos dois amigos. - O que houve? - perguntou quando notou a expressão deles.

- Sirius, Lily está grávida!

-Mas como a Lily está grávida? Eu não estou acreditando! – Disse Remus desaparatando na sala.

- Engravidando, oras! E que história é essa? Todo mundo entrando na minha casa aassim?? Não precisam responder. A culpa é deste _ser_ que está aqui na minha frente! - Disse Lily com raiva, apontando para James.

- Por que a culpa é minha, Lily? - James perguntou.

- Você que fez alguma coisa errada! Eu acho que você não usou preservativo e agora você está muito encrencado!

- Er... - Disse James sem graça.

- Eu te disse que eu não queria engravidar agora, seu idiota! - resmungou Lily.

- Acalme-se Lily... - tentou James não sendo bem sucedido pela expressão da ruiva.

Sirius folgadamente, ou seja, totalmente Sirius Black, conjurou um pote de pipocas e se atirou no sofá com um grande sorriso para ver a cena. _"Isso é melhor que aquele cinema trouxa!"_ pensou Sirius.

- Acalme-se? Como você espera que eu reaja? - perguntou a ruiva descontrolada.

- Estando feliz? - perguntou James hesitante.

- Aff!

- Chega Lily - mandou Flávia que acabou de desaparatar na sala junto com Fabyanna.

- Lily, você tem que se acalmar! - reclamou Fabyanna - Você não pode se estressar: faz mal ao bebê!

- Pois é, Lily! – Apoiou Remus.

- Continuem, eu estou me divertindo muito! - pediu Sirius.

- Só você está se divertindo! - falaram em uníssono Lily e James.

- Isso é tão Sirius Black! - Disse Fabyanna rindo. - Só você estava se divertindo, Six! Meu ouvido está doendo de tanto grito! - Fabyanna disse para Sirius, que estava gargalhando.

- Por que você está rindo? - Perguntou James.

-Eu... não... sei! Só... me.. deu...vontade... de...rir! - Disse Sirius gargalhando.

- Para de ser um Sirius, Sirius! - Reclamou Faby.

- Essa eu não entendi. - Resmungou Sirius.

- Claro, você é um idiota!! - riu Faby.

- Eu entendi tudo agora. Você não vai escapar ilesa dessa, Fabyanna Bloom! Tudo tem seu preço! - Dizendo isso, Sirius começou a correr atrás de Fabyanna, que corria de Sirius. Quando Sirius finalmente a pegou, começou a fazer cócegas nela.

- Pára... Sirius... - a garota disse arfando.

Flávia que já estava impaciente puxou Lily pelo braço e levou-a até o quarto da ruiva, que olhou-a aborrecida.

- Isso é idéia sua! Eu pedi para não me seguirem! – reclamou Lily.

- Foi idéia minha sim! Você esta sendo uma besta Lily! – reclamou Flávia não deixando a ruiva falar. – Ok, o James fez besteira sim! Mas eu duvido que tenha sido de propósito! Do jeito que ele te ama, preferiria cortar aqueles cabelos a irritar você! E você esta agindo como se seu filho fosse um estorvo! É uma criança Lily e você sempre amou crianças! – desabafou Flávia.

- Eu sei, eu estou sendo horrível! – choramingou a ruiva sentando-se na sua cama.

- Então não faça mais isso, seja somente a Lily! – a ruiva levantou a cabeça com um sorriso.

- Vou ser somente a Lily – prometeu.

- Agora volte e faça as pazes com o James antes que ele coloque a porta desse quarto abaixo!

Assim as duas ruivas voltaram para a sala em que uma Fabyanna respirava descontroladamente.

- Oi – disse timidamente a Lily.

- Eu vou ser o padrinho não é? – perguntou Sirius alegremente.

Lily abriu o primeiro sorriso de horas e respondeu.

- Sim! Você e a Flávia!

- O quê? – perguntaram Flávia, Sirius e Fabyanna juntos.

- Desculpe Faby! Mas essa é uma boa oportunidade da Flávia e o Sirius se acertarem! E vocês dois não podem recusar o convite! – insistiu Lily.

- Não ache...

- Quieta Flávia – mandou à ruiva.

- Ah! Lily!! Eu disse que EU queria ser a madrinha!

- Mas eu acho que a Flah é muito adequada para ser a madrinha, Byh. Desculpe. – Disse Remus.

- Você está conspirando contra mim! – Berrou Faby apontando para Remus. – Aliás, todos vocês estão conspirando contra mim! – Disse Fabyanna correndo para o quarto de hóspedes que já estava com suas malas.

- Eu vou lá ver a Faby. Com licença. – Disse Sirius.

- Faby! Volte! Você sabe que não precisa fazer esse escândalo todo! – Lily disse, quase chorando.

Depois de um tempo conversando com Sirius, Faby resolveu sair.

- Ok, pode dizer a Lily que eu concordo. Eu já vou descer, só vou lavar o meu rosto.

Sirius desceu, então, para a sala onde estavam todos reunidos.

- A Faby, já está vindo, ela disse que concorda que seja a Flah, mas ela ainda está um pouco chateada.

- Ai Faby! Eu devia ter ido falar com ela e não você, Sirius! Ela está chateada comigo, eu não gosto de deixar minhas amigas chateadas. – Disse Lily em um suspiro.

- Oi. – Faby disse, descendo as escadas.

- Me desculpe, Faby. Eu só fiz o que achei melhor.

- Tudo bem, Lily. – Disse Faby.

James abriu um sorriso, deixando passar que Lily escolheu uma Sonserina para madrinha de seu filho, possivelmente alegre da morena ter parado com os ataques.

- Vai ser Harry, se for garoto! – disse James confiante e a ruiva abraçou-o.

- Vamos ver isso, Jay. – respondeu Lily. – Agora precisamos começar a nos organizar...

- Organizar o que? – perguntou Fabyanna que ainda parecia meio chateada.

- Como o quê? Temos que decorar o quarto! Comprar roupas e equipamentos! E eu e o James vamos comprar os brinquedos! – disse alegremente.

- Lily! Isso não tem que ser imediato! – disse Flávia.

- Eu discordo, acho bom começarmos a comprar logo – disse Sirius ganhando um olhar mortal de volta e um pulinho da Lily.

- Vou ao St. Mungus primeiro tenho de pegar uma coisa que esqueci lá. Venha Jay! – disse a ruiva e aparatou com o marido.

Sem nem um olhar para os outros três, Flávia aparatou também.

* * *

- Por que da reunião? – perguntou Sirius que foi convocado de ultima hora por Lily para uma reunião.

- Eu decidi o que cada um irão fazer! – disse a ruiva sorrindo, James ao lado dela suspeitava que as escolhas da ruiva não iam dar certo. – Venha quero falar com você primeiro Sirius!

Todos olharam confusos quando Lily e Sirius subiram para o quarto de hóspedes, só James suspirou já prevendo os acontecimentos, mas ele que não ia ficar contra a ruiva agora que ela esta empolgada por ser mãe.

- O que foi Lily? – perguntou Sirius, Lily sorriu para ele.

- Quero que você pinte o quarto de maneira trouxa com a Flávia!

Lily falou como se fosse algo para Sirius dar pulos de alegria.

- Não! Decididamente não! – Disse Sirius pessimista assim que viu com _quem_ Lily queria que ele pintasse o quarto.

"_Maldita ruiva que quer tudo a maneira trouxa!"_ Pensou Sirius com raiva.

- Ah Six! Você não vai fazer isso pelo seu sobrinho?

Sirius rangeu os dentes, mas Lily venceu a batalha facilmente.

- A não ser que você deseje que o Remus seja o padrinho...

- Ok Lily! Mas caso alguma morte ocorra à culpa vai ser sua!

Uma ruiva com olhos verdes transbordando de alegria desceu com um Sirius transbordando mal humor do lado.

Sirius jogou-se no sofá e fez expressão zangada.

- Flávia! Conversei com o Sirius e como padrinhos vocês irão pintar o quarto do Harry de maneira trouxa juntos!

- Não Lily! _Realmente_ _não_! – Falou Flávia para a ruiva que fazia beiço.

Entre todas as pessoas ela tinha que trabalhar _justo_ com _Sirius Black_?

A ruiva continuou não ligando.

- Se você não fizer isso nunca vou lhe deixar ver o Harry!

- Chatangem não funciona comigo! Eu não quero trabalhar com esta _coisa_! – apontou para Sirius.

- Como se eu quisesse trabalhar com uma cobra! – disse Sirius.

- Sirius, Flávia! – pediu James e apontou para a ruiva que quase chorava.

- Você vai me dever isso pelo resto da vida Lily – resmungou a ruiva se sentando de novo.

- Obrigada – disse Lily sorrindo e a abraçando. – Remus e Faby você vão ficar com as compras exceto os brinquedos que ficam comigo e com o Jay!

- Ok Lily. Mas como nós vamos comprar as coisas se nem sabemos o sexo do bebê? – indagou Fabyanna.

- Bem pensado, Faby... - Disse a ruiva. – Er... – A ruiva fez menção de que estava pensando ou meditando. – É um menino e o nome dele é Harry. Pronto. Comprem coisas para meninos.

- Mas como você sabe se é um menino, Lily? – Indagou Remus.

- Intuição feminina! Ah qual é, vocês devem saber que as mães geralmente acertam o sexo do bebê! As mães sempre sabem! – disse a ruiva, ao ver todos os olhares sobre si.

- Ok, comprar coisas para meninos... – Faby anotou mentalmente.

* * *

**N/Caroline Evans Potter:** Oii !! Essa é a primeira fic que faço em conjunto!! Posso dizer que esta sendo muito divertido!! Nunca falta idéias!! Acho que vocês terão os capítulos rapidinho se deixarem reviews para as autoras!! Espero que gostem da fic!! Estou adorando escreve com a Ádla!! Bjs.

**N/Doidinha Prongs: **Oi!! Eu estou amando escrever com a Carol, ela é muito boa pra ter idéias... Simplesmente adoro-te, Carol!! Bem voltando, eu gostaria que vocês comentassem porque quando vocês comentam, nós ficamos muito felizes e escrevemos mais rápido!!

Bem, vamos aos comentários...

**Doidinha Prongs**: _itálico _**Caroline Evans Potter**: sublinhado

**Thaty ****:** Oii !! Você é a primeira que jah conheço aqui!! Shsuashuahsau. É bom ter você de novo em uma das minhas fics!! (Sorrisão!) Fico muitissississississimo feliz que tenha gostado!! Bjs.

_Oi de novo! É mesmo muito bom ter você aqui!! /Sorriso 32 dentes/ Que bom que você gostou!! Beijos e continue acompanhando!!_

**Nicky-Evans**: Oii !! Que bom que gostou do trailer!! :DD Eu e a Ádla nos empolgamos com ele!! Shaushaushauhauhau. Sabia que a ideia toda da fic surgiu do nome que a Ádla sugeriu e eu amei?? Shhsaushaushau. Bjs.

_Que bom que gostou do trailer!! Os créditos são todos da Carol!! Ela que fez o trailer praticamente todo... Pelo menos os créditos do título são pra mim!! Huashuahsuahsuahsuah_

_Nós nos empolgamos muito!! Espero que goste desse capítulo!! Beijos e continue acompanhando!_

**Kimberly Evans Potter** : O que achou do capitulo?? A Lily vai infernizar a vida deles !! Shasushaushau. Sempre achei a Lily muitoo esperta se aproveitando da situação!! Hehehehe. Adorei a review!! Bjs.

_Espero que você goste do capítulo! Foi feito com muito carinho para vocês!! A vida com a Lily vai se tornar um inferno, você vai ver!! Eu também amei o review! Aliás, eu amo todas as reviews!! Amei todas!! Beijos e continue acompanhando!!_

**Lethicya Black**: Mesmo? ( Carinha brilhando de felicidade!) O que achou do Six e da Flah? (É sou eu que escrevo os dois mais, a Ádla escreve mais o Remy e a Byh!) Curiosaa!! Bjs. :D

_Eu escrevo qualquer um, mas especialmente o Remy e a Byh, a Carol n me deixou ficar com o Six!! Eu escrevo também a Lily e o James, agente vai variando, as vezes eu escrevo eles, as vezes é a Carol... Mesmo?? /Carinha brilhando de felicidade/ Espero que goste do capítulo!! Beijos e continue acompanhando!!_

**Lexis-Chan**: Eu estou AMANDO você ter comentado!! Você gosta de Naruto?? Pelo Chan. Eu adoroo, mas não acompanho os mangas dai quando soube que o Itachi morreu por uma amiga minha foi um choque!! Shaushashauhsau. Bjs

_Amei o seu comentário! Ah não!! Se você gostar de NAruto, é mais um fã de Naruto aqui... Aff!! Beijos e continue acompanhando!!_

**Beatrice Potter**: O capitulo esta ai, agora faça autoras felizes e comente tah?? Você foi a unica por enquanto que comentou na F&B!! Eu ameiii o comentario, espero que venha mais viuh ;D !! Bjs.

_Pois é... Faça autoras felizes!! Você foi a única que comentou por enquanto lá no FeB, então continue comentando, ok? Beijos e continue comentando!!_

* * *

Beijos e comentem!!

**Doidinha Prongs e Caroline Evans Potter**


	4. Cap 2 O Garoto do Apartamento ao Lado

Flávia chegou à casa da Lily na manhã seguinte de mau humor, mas como diria Sirius Black _quando_ que ela não estava de mau humor?

- Eu fui ontem a noite com o Jay escolher a cor, como é um garoto – Flávia revirou os olhos. – Acho que azul é a cor ideal – começou a discursar a ruiva que com um aceno da varinha fez as latas de tinta ir à direção ao quarto de Harry. – Os pinceis estão no canto do quarto – apontou para eles. – Divirtam-se!

Assim a ruiva saiu sorridente do quarto deixando duas pessoas furiosas para trás.

- Boa sorte Almofadinhas – desejou James que saiu rindo.

- Urgh – foi a resposta do Sirius.

- Ande logo Black, assim acabamos com isso logo – a ruiva foi pegar um pincel e a tinta.

Como ela estava olhando de lado para o Black enquanto o amaldiçoava ela acabou batendo com o pé na lata de tinta e caindo por cima da mesma.

Sirius começou a gargalhar.

- Nunca vi uma Sonserina mais tonta – disse e continuou a rir.

- Tonta? – Os pedaços da face da Flávia que davam para ver e não estavam sujas de tinta se tornaram vermelhas. – A sua bisavó que é tonta por ter tido uma filha para te ter!

Enquanto o moreno pensava na frase Flávia fez um gesto da varinha derrubando uma lata de tinta em cima do moreno e com um sorriso vitorioso limpou a própria roupa com outro gesto automático.

- Pior é você que não pode ver uma _Sonserinasinha_ na frente que não se agüenta – disse Flávia sorrindo vitoriosa.

- Eu _só_ pego as Sonserinas se você me entende – sorriu Sirius encostando-se na parede depois de tirar a tinta de si.

- Desculpe acabar com as suas fantasias Sirius, mas as Sonserinas que _só_ te pegam – Flávia chutou um pincel para longe encarando o moreno que sorria a sua frente.

- Eu consigo qualquer mulher que eu queira, até você _se_ quisesse.

- Já lhe disse Black: nem nos seus mais lindos sonhos.

Sirius sorriu maroto.

- Você _é_ gostosa, mas _é_ uma Sonserina e eu _não te suporto_.

- Fale bastante isso para ver se você acredita. Vamos pintar logo isso Black, eu quero me livrar de você!

- Posso dizer o mesmo – disse Sirius pegando um pincel e começando a pintar a parede do outro lado, a ruiva virou a costa para ele e pintava rapidamente.

- Aff! Já vi que vou ter que mudar a cor desse quarto mil vezes! – disse Lily baixinho para James que ria na sala.

Lily havia colocado um microfone trouxa escondido, para poder ouvir o que acontecia no quarto. James amou a idéia, afinal ia se divertir muito com a cara do amigo depois.

- Acho que você devia desistir de fazê-los se dar bem – sugeriu James embora ainda risse.

- Nem pensar! Sirius Black e Flávia Mansur irão ser os padrinhos mais amáveis de todo mundo da magia! – insistiu Lily.

A frase do James ficou encoberta na gargalhada.

- Qual a graça? – perguntou Fabyanna que acabou de aparatar com Remus na sala.

- Nada. Nós só estamos ouvindo o que o Sirius e a Flávia estão falando no quarto... – Disse James, ainda rindo.

- Deve ser mesmo hilário. – Disse Fabyanna secamente.

- Ah, Faby, não fica assim, o Sirius já conversou com você, não foi? Por que você está assim? – Perguntou Lily.

- Nada. Eu saí com o Remus pra comprar algumas coisas pro Harry... Mas eu ainda não achei nada que me interessasse. – Fabyanna respondeu.

- Não há nada de interessante. Eu vou sair com a Byh agora para o London Shopping. Depois nós vamos a alguma loja de artigos para crianças. Nós só passamos aqui porque a Byh esqueceu uma coisa.

-É e eu já vou pegar... – E dizendo isso, subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao seu quarto.

- Cadê? Eu não acho o meu celular! (**N/D.P.:** Eles são modernos!!!hsuAHSuhASUhauhsua) – Disse Fabyanna, mexendo nas suas coisas. – Ah achei.

Dizendo isso, desceu as escadas em encontro com o Remus.

- Prontinho Remy!

- Tchau! – Disseram juntos Remus e Fabyanna e aparataram da sala. No Shopping...

* * *

- Remus esse aqui é mais bonito!

- Byh, eu acho que a Lily vai gostar mais desse.

- Remy! Eu sou a melhor amiga da Lily e sei dos gostos dela! Se você quiser levar este, você leve, mas eu vou levar este também.

- Ok, Byh. Leve o que quiser, mas se é pra você escolher sozinha, se só a sua opinião vale, por que você me chamou pra vir com você? – indagou Remus.

- Eu não sei andar por aqui, lembra? Eu iria me perder se viesse sozinha.

- Ah, eu estou com você não porque você gosta da minha companhia, mas sim porque você pode se perder?

- Exatamente.

- Aff, você é incrível.

Quando saíram da loja, um pequeno grupo de policiais estava em um canto perto de onde eles estavam.

- Pega! Não o deixem escapar! Segurem-no! Ah, ele fugiu! Corre! – Só dava pra ouvir os policiais berrando.

Eles só viram um homem de preto correndo, e sem querer, esbarrando neles.

- Ai! Remus, você está me machucando! Sai de cima de mim!

- Calma, minha perna está doendo, Byh.

- Mas você está me machucando! Eu estou ficando sem ar!

- Mas eu não consigo me levantar, Byh!

-Ai Remus! Você é um idiota!

- Byh... Eu... – E Remus selou os lábios de Fabyanna.

- Ou Remus, por que você fez isso?

- Eu não sei Byh. Mas não vai acontecer de novo.

* * *

- Acabamos Lily! – desceu uma alegre Flávia do quarto do Harry com um Sirius igualmente satisfeito atrás. Lily olhou com suspeita para eles e James escondeu a cabeça em uma almofada para rir, Lily já havia contado o plano para ele.

- Que ótimo – disse Lily indo olhar o quarto. Olhou cada cantinho antes de se virar para os dois e um James risonho. – Decididamente essa _não_ é a cor.

- O que? – perguntaram Flávia e Sirius.

- Eu achei que fosse, mas é só olhar para essas paredes que se percebe que Harry não pode viver num lugar com essa cor detestável! Estejam aqui amanhã de manhã!

Mandando a ruiva saiu do quarto e um James atirou-se no chão rindo.

- Se você não calar a boca eu te mato agora Pontas! – avisou Sirius raivoso.

- Lily Evans volte aqui! – disse Flávia e desceu atrás da ruiva.

- Não tem discussão Flávia! Esta horrível! – a Lily falou sentando-se no sofá.

- Mas foi você que escolheu a cor...

Nesse instante um casal aparatou na sala, Fabyanna e Remus não pareciam nada felizes.

- Ah, vocês também não! – reclamou Lily.

- Sirius! – disse James tentando evitar uma queda.

Sirius que não pode perder um barraco - por que é como se a alegria fosse tirada dele - veio correndo para a sala e tropeçou na escada, quase caindo em cima da Flávia, que se atirou contra a mesa para evitar ser amassada por aquele estorvo, como ela gosta de chamá-lo em pensamento.

O nariz do Sirius começou a sangrar e Flávia tinha lagrimas nos olhos pela dor nas costas.

- Acho que teremos que visitar o St. Mungus! – James tentou não rir da cena.

- Estamos fazendo muitas visitas ultimamente lá – comentou Lily ajudando uma Flávia que lançava olhares de ódio ao Sirius a levantar.

- Vamos logo então – disse Remus e todos desaparataram lá.

* * *

Sentaram-se para esperar serem atendidos, Lily e James fofocando enquanto os outros casais trocavam olhares fulminantes entre si.

- Quem vem? – perguntou a curandeira que saiu da sala.

- Eu – disseram rapidamente Flávia e Sirius.

- Eu estou _sangrando _– reclamou Sirius.

- E por sua culpa eu posso ter quebrado uma costela – retrucou Flávia.

- Sirius seja cavalheiro e deixe a Flah ir primeiro – pediu Lily.

- Eu estou sangrando Lily! – disse novamente Sirius, Lily revirou os olhos.

- Eu estou vendo Sirius! Por favor!

Sirius sentou-se bufando e deixou à ruiva entrar.

- Six, seja cavalheiro – pediu Fabyanna.

- Eu sou cavalheiro, mas não vou tão longe a ponto de me dar bem com essa Sonserina nojenta!

- Sirius Black! A Flávia é minha amiga e se você não se tivesse esse preconceito ridículo contra Sonserinos iria ver que ela é muito legal! – disse Lily, Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Desde quando algum Sonserino é legal? – murmurou.

Todos caíram em um silencio que só foi quebra com a volta da curandeira e a Flávia.

- O que é? – perguntou Lily agitada.

- Alguns ossos foram arranhados, mas amanhã ela já estará ótima! Agora o Senhor quer me acompanhar? – perguntou a curandeira sorrindo para Sirius.

- Você vê! Só por que ele deu sorte de nascer desse jeito às pessoas não se preocupam com a lerdice dele! – murmurou raivosa Flávia.

- Isso parece ciúme – comentou Fabyanna.

- O dia em que sentir ciúmes de um energúmeno como esse Black, me interne aqui permanentemente!

- Estou anotando isso Flah – disse Lily sorrindo.

* * *

- Bosta de dragão! – disse Flávia saindo do apartamento tropeçando no lixo que o novo vizinho colocou na sua porta. Ela já não estava num bom humor, no inicio da madrugada o visinho havia acordado ela com um som e gemidos, depois ela colocou um feitiço para não ser perturbada novamente, mas não conseguiu voltar a dormir até pouco antes da hora de acordar.

Agora quando ia tomar café tropeça no lixo do imbecil.

- Que saudade daquela velhota – murmurou.

No prédio em que ela vive só tem dois apartamentos por andar e quem dividia o andar com ela era uma velha quieta. Nunca tiveram problemas, mas há pouco tempo ela morreu e os filhos venderam o apartamento e, pelo jeito, a convivência com o novo visinho não seria tão agradável para a Flávia.

- Não Deby, eu tenho mesmo que sair – Flávia levantou a cabeça depressa.

_Tudo menos isso!_ Ela pediu.

Uma loira saiu pelo corredor depois de agarrar novamente o visinho, assim que o homem ficou livre da loira Flávia comprovou suas suspeitas. Sirius Black olhava atordoado para ela.

- Merlin! Eu fui muito ruim não é? – perguntou Flávia para o nada.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius que saia e fechava a porta com um aceno da varinha.

- Eu moro aqui – respondeu Flávia, Sirius arregalou os olhos.

- Eu sabia que tinha que ter algo de errado pelo preço baixo que paguei pelo apartamento – disse Sirius caminhando para o elevador. Flávia o seguiu contra a vontade, mas estava com muita fome para ir pela escada.

- Você poderia não colocar o lixo na minha porta? – perguntou Flávia num claro tom de ameaça.

- Eu achei que alguém do prédio pegasse o lixo – Sirius parecia confuso.

- E eles pegam, mas você podia colocar do lado da _sua_ porta e não da minha.

- Eu achei que dava um ar de sujeira a minha porta – reconheceu Sirius, Flávia ficou vermelha de raiva.

- E a minha porta não fica?

- Antes a sua que a minha! – Sirius sorriu.

- Um dia eu ainda consigo te matar e fazer parecer que é um acidente! – disse a ruiva.

- Sabia que você sonhava comigo – Sirius piscou.

- Com a sua morte iminente sim – reconheceu Flávia.

- Isso é só para esconder sua atração por mim. – Sirius encostou-se calmamente no elevador.

- Atração por _você_? Entre você e um camundongo eu preferiria o rato! – disse Flávia.

- Mas não tira os olhos de mim – Flávia continuou encarando os olhos dele.

- Penso na melhor maneira de enfiar uma adaga goela abaixo em você – respondeu Flávia e Sirius riu.

O elevador chegou ao térreo e eles saíram tentando dar espaço entre si, mas quando chegaram ao mesmo bar se viraram um para o outro.

- Você esta me seguindo? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não – responderam juntos também.

- Sei – comentaram juntos também.

- Vocês querem uma mesa? – perguntou uma garçonete sorrindo.

- Duas – responderam, um olhou furioso para o outro.

- Há essa hora esta lotado, só temos uma mesa – disse a garçonete, reparando o modo como eles se tratavam.

- Eu fico com ela – responderam de novo juntos. - Pare com isso!

- Eu sempre tomo café da manhã aqui – disse Flávia.

- Eu sempre tomarei café da manhã aqui – respondeu Sirius.

- Eu mostro a mesa – disse a garçonete e os dois se jogaram na única mesa vazio.

- Eu cheguei primeiro Black!

- Fui eu!

- Vou trazer o cardápio – disse a garçonete louca para sumir dali.

- Vamos tomar o café em silencio já que não há outra mesa vazia – disse Sirius mexendo com o guardanapo.

Flávia começou a cantarolar uma musica e fingir que ele não estava ali. Sirius começou a batucar na mesa. Flávia rangeu os dentes, mas não falou nada continuando com a cantar a musica. Sirius começou a bater os talheres.

- Pare Black! – a ruiva remungou.

- Pare você de cantar! – reclamou o moreno.

A garçonete trouxe o cardápio e após eles pedirem saiu quase correndo dali.

- Achei que fosse me livrar de você quando acabamos Hogwarts – disse Sirius chateado.

- Eu pensei o mesmo! Mas Lily parece não concordar com isso – falou a ruiva braba com a amiga.

- Quantas vezes você acha que ela vai nos fazer pintar o quarto? – perguntou Sirius.

- Até nos darmos bem – respondeu à ruiva.

- Vamos pintar o quarto eternamente – disseram juntos.

* * *

- James – chamou a ruiva do quarto do casal.

- O que foi? – perguntou um James que subiu as escadas correndo. Ele começou essa mania de toda vez que Lily o chamava ir correndo, provavelmente preocupado com a ruiva e com Harry, Lily aproveitava-se desse fato é claro.

- Você não acha que eu engordei? – perguntou a ruiva apontando para a barriga sobre o vestido azul bebê.

- Claro que não Lily – disse James aliviado por ser só isso.

- Você não esta mentindo para mim? – perguntou a ruiva olhando para a barriga com cara de choro.

- Você continua linda Lily – James recebeu um olhar mortal.

- Você quer dizer que quando ficar gorda vou ficar feia?

- Não...

Lily não deixou o James acabar e começou a jogar as roupas do guarda-roupa na cama.

- Eu vou embora! Você só esta comigo por causa do Harry! Eu vou ficar feia e você não vai mais gostar de mim! – gritava a ruiva para um atônico James.

- Lily Potter! – disse decididamente James caminhando para fazer a ruiva parar de jogar as roupas pegando-a pelos pulsos delicadamente, mas firme. – Eu me casei com você por que te amo. Mesmo que você fique gorda vai continuar linda e eu vou te amar do mesmo jeito ou mais por que vamos ter um filho juntos. Eu não imagino a minha vida sem você.

James assustou-se ainda mais quando a ruiva se agarrou a ele chorando.

- Eu não quero ficar uma orca – choramingou, James depositou um beijo nos seus cabelos.

- Você vai ser uma orca linda – sussurrou e ganhou um murro de brincadeira no braço.

- Lily? James? – chamou Sirius da sala.

- Vai lá que eu já desço – disse Lily separando-se dele e sorrindo.

James desceu com uma expressão assombrada.

- Vou subir – disse Flávia e saiu da sala.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sirius.

James contou o que houve e Sirius começou a gargalhar.

- Me disseram que as grávidas mudam de humor muito rápido! – disse Sirius alegre ganhando uma carranca do amigo.

- Sirius Black – gritou Lily descendo as escadas animas com uma Flávia chateada atrás. – Então você e a Flávia tomaram café juntos e são visinhos? Eu acho isso ótimo!

Flávia matava a ruiva pelo olhar que lançava aos cabelos dela.

- Devo dizer que não compartilho do seu prazer – falou Sirius.

- Que história é essa? – perguntou James.

- O apartamento que comprei é na frente do apartamento da Mansur – disse Sirius. – E no café, o restaurante só tinha uma mesa e tivemos que dividir.

- Nunca foi tão horrível um café da manhã – completou Flávia.

- O bom é que vocês já estão enturmados! Hoje eu e o James vamos sair para comprar os brinquedos! Vocês irão ter que fazer o almoço! E se chegar aqui e vocês não estiverem... – Lily deixou a ameaça no ar. – Pintem o teto também!

- Isso mesmo! Quero tudo bem pintado Sirius – James falou com sarcasmo.

Sirius trincou os dentes e James começou a rir. Flávia revirou os olhos e Lily sorriu malvada.

- Vamos Jay – James desaparatou rindo e até Lily não se controlou e começou a rir junto.

* * *

**N/D.P.: **Nuss!!! Aproveitem esse capítulo enorme e mandem reviews para compensar nossa dor nos dedos!!

Depois de muito tempo sem att, aqui estamos nós de novo!!! De vento em popa!!

Espero que gostem do capítuloo!!!

Gente, quantos reviews!! Vocês sabem como deixar autoras felizes!!

Eu fui ao céu e voltei com os reviews!!!

Quero mais...

Please???

[carinha Sirius Black] (N/C: O Six pediu para lhe avisar que vai ter que pagar direitos autorais a ele! / Carol ri da cara da Doidinha Prongs.) [(Sua feiaa!! Humpf.)Doidinha Prongs estirando lingua pra Carol]

Doidinha Prongs.

**N/Caroline Evans Potter: **Oii!!

Autora chora emocionada com as reviews!

Nossa gente! Foi tudo essas reviews! Simplesmente amei! Espero que vocês continuem assim! :D

Autoras felizes capítulos mais divertidos! :P

Beijos, obrigada! :D

**

* * *

**

Caroline Evans Potter e Doidinha Prongs respondem às reviews::

[Doidinha Prongs: _itálico. _Caroline Evans Potter: sublinhado_**(Caroline Evans Potter chateada diz que vai responder as reviews em negrito e itálico. :P)]**__(Lol)_

**MissCrown**_**:**__ Está hilariante?? xDDD E o que você achou desse capítulo??[carinha Sirius Black]_

_Que bom que você acha isso!! Esse é o objetivo da fic desde o inicio!! Que bom que você gosta do Six e da Flah!! Eles são mesmo muito engraçados!! O Remy e a Byh são uns amores?Meu objetivo era fazer algo engraçado, mas está ficando muito meloso..._

_Uhu, Lily histérica... É mesmo, ela consegue enlouquecer qualquer um!! Continue acompanhando pra ver as novas aventuras do Six e da Flah, o romance do Remy e da Byh, e os ataques histéricos da Lily, e o sofrimento do Jay!! xDDD_

_Beijos!!_

_**Oii !! Pior neh? O Six e a Flah são mesmo parecidos acho que é por isso que eles sempre arrumam confusões quando estão juntos! :D**_

_**Eu também acho o Remy e a Byh muito fofos! Puxa para o cômico romântico neh?**_

_**Jah a Lily até eu tenho vontade de interná-la às vezes! (Caroline manda um olhar a Doidinha Prongs que não deixou a Lily ser internada).**_

_**Espero que goste desse capitulo também! Eu adorei escrever! Só a Doidinha Prongs para conseguir fazer sair algo de comédia dessa minha cabeça! :P**_

_**Beijos.**_

**Catherine Cullen Potter:**_ bestial! xDDD Concordo!! ^^_

_É, tadinho do Jay... Ele não merece esse sofrimento todo!! xDDD_

_Eu também acho o Six e a Flah d+!!_

_Beijos e continue acompanhando!! ^^_

_**Eu já acho que o James merece um pouquinho, mas não toda a fúria da ruiva, afinal ele sabia como a Lily era! Acho que a Lily devia agradecer do James ser paciente com ela imagina se fosse o Snape? Ele já teria matado há muito tempo! (Caroline vomitando com a imagem do Snape grávido!).**_

_**Eu adoro escrever a Flah e o Six porque eu posso dizer todas as besteiras do universo! Hahaha...**_

_**Beijos.**_

**Lexis-chan:**_Vc gosta de Inuyasha e Naruto???Pera aew... [Carol, visita pra você!!]xDDD_

_Bom, aqui esta o capítulo, espero que goste!! ^^_

_**Eu amo Inuyasha, sabe onde achar todos os episódios? Agora eles vão fazer o resto do anime, pelo menos eu li isso! Também vejo Naruto em vez de ler, acho mais legal!**_

_**A demora foi culpa da Doidinha ok?! (Caroline se esconde atrás do Six para não apanhar!)**_

_**Beijos.**_

**Thaty:**_Ta fofo, não ta?? Eu achoo!!! _

_Valeu pelo review, minha leitora mais assídua!!! Amo os seus comentários!!! Continue acompanhando a fic! Beijos!!_

_**Sabiam que ela mora a 5 minutos da praia? Eu to de mal com a Thaty! Ela mora na praia e eu não! (Carinha de choro.)**__(Besteira!!Eu tbm!! ^^)_

_**Hahaha...**_

_**Eu acho que os fofos maiores são o Remy e a Byh neh? *-***_

_**Beijos.**_

**Jane Alves:**

_*-*_

_Sério??? Que bom!!! Também acho a Lily uma manipuladora..._

_Minina, vc não sabe o q eu e a Carol estamos planejando pro Six e pra Flah!! Muahahahaha!! xDDD_

_Não se preocupe, eu aviso sempre que eu att fic, ok?? Jane Alves e seus problemas com o FF... xDDD_

_To brinks..._

_Continue acompanhando!!! Beijos!!_

_**Que a Lily vai ser a maior manipuladora pode ter certeza, mas acho difícil a Flah agradecer a ela! Hehehe...**_

_**Bah, parece até que a gente vai ser más com eles Doidinha! Ta bom, nós adoramos fazer o Six e a Flah brigarem admito! :P**_

_**Eu também estava com problemas com a FF, mas agora resolveu! (Dancinha da vitória!). **__(Aff ¬¬)_

_**Beijos.**_

**Jaque Weasley:**_Valeu!!! Eu e a Carol ficamos muito felizes com seu review, n é Carol??[olhar mortífero igual ao da minha mãe]__**(Carol revira os olhos e joga a garrafinha de suco na Doidinha Prongs.)**__xDDD_

_Alguém interne essa ruivaa!!!! Ela ta ficando "maluca beleza"_

_O Six e a Flah são mesmo hilários!! O Remy é mesmo um tchutchuquinho! A Byh é doce e romântica, como você pode ver nesse cap, e vai ver em muitos outros, ela faz qualquer coisa pra ficar legal com o Remus... _

"_Uma ruiva birrenta, cheia de vontades e ainda por cima grávida! O q soh agrava as características anteriores! Ngm vai dizer n p essa muieh e a capacidade dla de aporrinhar e ferra a vida alheia..."[2]_

_Eu concordo plenamente com vc! Oo ruiva birrentaa!!! Ninguém CONSEGUE dizer não para ela... E a nova aventura dela é tentar juntar o Six e a Flah..._

_Continue acompanhando!! Beijos!!_

_**(Carol vira para a Doidinha Prongs: Ela está tentando me comprra pelo que fez com o Jay e a Lily na fic dela!)**_

_**Olá Mestra da Malvadeza!**_

_**Eu nunca escrevi uma Sonserina e ta sendo bem divertido! Ainda mais que vamos tentar junta-lo com o Six que é um Grifinório orgulhoso! Hahaha...**_

_**Ah Byh é muito louca! Ela gosta do Remus, mas também não facilita neh? Acho que só a Doidinha que é maluca para entender ela! **__(Eu ja disse... Ninguém acredita... ninguém sabe o q se passa pela minha cabeça... Nem eu mesma sei!! Vai entender minha mente doida...) __**;D**_

_**(Carol olha desconfiada para Jaque.) Eu não vou matar o Jay não adianta você me pedir destruidora de lares! Causadora de lágrimas alheia! :P**_

_**Beijos.**_

**1 Lily Evans:**_ O cap está aqui, espero que goste!!_

_É mesmo estranho, mas eu acho eu fica legal, ainda mais uma ruiva de nariz empinado e um cachorro como o Black... Pode ter certeza de uma coisa: ruiva de nariz empinado + Sirius Cachorro Black = muita confusão e diversão de montão!!_

_Beijos e continue acompanhando!!_

_**Oii!! Acho que você sofre do mal dos Grifinórios! Hahaha... Admito que eu também, só fiz uma exceção a Flah porque o resto eu implico! :P**_

_**Mas vai ser boa para o Six essa convivência, imagina lidar com uma pessoa que é um espelho de você? :D**_

_**Beijos.**_

* * *

Gente, vocês já sabem...

Reviews!!!! [carinha Sirius Black]

Beijos!!


	5. Cap 3 Pinturas Infernais

"_Lembre-me de jogar Lily Evans em um caldeirão de água fervendo!"_ Pensou Flávia enquanto pintava a parede. "_Almoçar com Sirius Black. Já não me basta ter tomado café da manhã e ter ele como vizinho? Lily ainda tem que fazer nós passarmos o dia juntos?"_

Pintando o teto encontrava-se Sirius que, às vezes, dava uma olhada para as coxas da ruiva que aparecem com o short minúsculo que ela estava usando.

"_Ela é uma Sonserina Sirius, por mais que Lily diga que ela é uma boa pessoa, você sabe que não é assim!"_

- O que você me olha tanto Black? – perguntou Flávia virando-se e encarando o moreno que ainda tinha os olhos nas pernas dela, Flávia acompanhou o olhar. – Só nos seus sonhos Black.

- Nós até poderíamos nos dar bem por esse lado, se você não fosse tão insuportável – disse Sirius analisando ela com os olhos.

- Desculpe Black, só fico com homens que tenham QI – respondeu Flávia devolvendo o olhar.

- O que me enquadra – Sirius sorriu malicioso.

- Ai, não aguento mais isso! – rosnou Flávia e com um gesto da varinha pintou todo o quarto. – Agora só temos que esperar a Lily e dizer que estamos cansados!

Flávia ia sair do quarto quando tropeçou em uma lata de tinta e caiu batendo na escada, que foi abaixo levando Sirius com ela.

- Essa não é a semana – disse Sirius tonto por que bateu a cabeça e sentando-se apoiado na parede.

- Você esta bem, Black? – perguntou Flávia quando viu que ele não iria levantar.

- Pareço bem, Mansur? – perguntou com a mão na cabeça e uma expressão de dor.

Flávia muito a contra gosto ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, tentando afastar a mão dele da testa.

- Me deixa ver, Black – exigiu, com um forte puxão afastou a mão.

A testa do Sirius tinha um filete de sangue, mas pelo escândalo devia estar doendo muito.

- Vem – disse Flávia passando o braço dele pelos ombros e puxando-o para cima.

Sirius ainda esta meio grogue, mas conseguiu chegar até o quarto da Lily e do James, onde Flávia largou-o na cama.

- Logo passa – disse Flávia recebendo um olhar mortal. – Vou preparar o almoço.

Ela desceu as escadas, não precisava admitir para o Sirius que ia sim ligar pedindo o almoço, pois é uma completa negação na cozinha.

Resolveu pedir uma pizza e colocou num prato quando chegou, para fingir que não era da pizzaria. Subiu as escadas com a pizza e duas cocas que achou na geladeira.

Sirius esta gemendo no quarto, Flávia revirou os olhos pedindo paciência.

- Você consegue comer Black? – perguntou largando a pizza na cama e sentando o mais longe possível do Black.

- Eu estou tonto, mas ainda sei onde fica minha boca, Mansur.

- Que bom então a ocupe com a comida Black! – mandou Flávia pegando um pedaço de pizza.

Sirius olhou desconfiado para a pizza, mas logo se serviu.

- Pode me passar o numero da pizzaria depois – Flávia fingiu que nem tinha tentado esconder o fato.

- Claro, mas vai que você queira roubar minha mesa nela? – respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Fazer o que, se todos preferem um Grifinório? – Sirius respondeu sarcástico.

- Bom, os homens preferem as Sonserinas – respondeu Flávia no mesmo tom.

- Nem todos.

- Ainda não conheci um que não quisesse.

- Eu não quero.

- Admita Black que todas as noites enquanto você transa com vadias diferentes você _me_ imagina lá.

- Não pegue seus sonhos para meus sonhos Mansur.

Flávia riu e pegou outro pedaço de pizza.

- Deve ser difícil pegar só trouxas não é? Porque bruxos não querem nada com uma Sonserinasinha nojenta.

- Por que difícil? Tem trouxas que compensam – falou a ruiva não ligando para a implicância do Sirius.

- Você nunca vai ter Sirius Black para _ver_ o que realmente compensa – disse Sirius malicioso.

- Você acha mesmo que se eu te quisesse eu já não teria tido? – perguntou Flávia. – Eu vi o jeito que você olhava minhas pernas hoje.

- Olhar não quer dizer que eu vá te comer – disse Sirius.

- Mas quer dizer que você deseja isso.

Nesse momento eles foram interrompidos pelos quatros que entraram no quarto e olhavam curiosos para os dois.

Um inclinado para o outro se olhando e com um pedaço de pizza nas mãos. Acho que dessa vez eles terão que dar uma explicação.

- Black está se fazendo de doente – disse Flávia comendo seu pedaço de pizza tranquila.

- Eu estou sangrando! – Sirius apontou para a cabeça com o pedaço de pizza, mas a testa já estava limpa.

- Eu vou para casa – disse Flávia pegando a pizza e levando com ele.

- Me espere aí! A pizza também é minha – com um pulo ágil para quem estava mal, Sirius saiu atrás dela.

Lily sentou na cama com um sorriso enorme, Remus, Fabyanna e James a olharam ainda chocados.

- Talvez não seja tão dificil assim…

* * *

"_Maldito! Maldito Sirius Black!"_ Pensou Flávia antes de fazer um feitiço para não vir o som do apartamento ao lado. Claro que agora ela já estava acordada e não iria dormir fácil. "_Tenho que me lembrar de reclamar do barulho e de sempre fazer um feitiço antes de vir dormir!"_

Com pensamentos nem um pouco bondosos, Flávia levantou-se e foi tomar um banho para sair.

Havia um barzinho ali perto do qual Flávia gostava muito, normalmente era calmo e aconchegante.

- Mansur! - exclamou uma voz atrás dela. Flávia virou-se nem um pouco animada em ter que conversar com o Lufa-Lufa. Mas mudou totalmente de ideia ao vê-lo.

- Éder? - perguntou como se para checar. O garoto magricela que a perseguia no colégio tinha realmente mudado! Agora os cabelos castanhos estavam impecavelmente penteados e o corpo definido.

- Oi Flávia, posso me sentar? - perguntou e Flah fez que sim com a cabeça voltando a sua expressão normal. - O que anda fazendo?

- Aguentando uma Lily Evans grávida – falou a garota em voz rancorosa. Éder riu.

- Lily está gravida? Ela sempre foi tão maluca! Deve estar deixando vocês loucos!

- Você nem sabe o quanto – sussurrou Flávia. - E você o que anda fazendo?

- Sou auror e estava em Nova York, mas agora me mudei para cá.

Flávia teve a bondade de fingir interesse quando ela começou um grande discurso sobre a atual vida dele.

Sirius Black estava despedindo-se da morena quando viu Flávia saindo do elevador com Éder, um sorriso de desdém formou-se em seu rosto.

- Olá Mansur, como você disse: sempre consegue uns trouxas burros – disse Sirius, Éder franziu a testa para ele enquanto Flávia sorria zombeteiramente.

- Eu não sou trouxa Sirius, Éder McLanf. Lufa-Lufa, um ano mais adiantado que vocês – apresentou-se Éder fazendo Sirius adotar uma expressão de desdém ainda maior.

- Isso comprova o que dizem sobre os Lufanos.

- E o que dizem Black? - perguntou Éder não muito amigável.

- Que são todos burros!

Enquanto Éder ia para cima do Sirius, uma Flávia divertida entrava no apartamento e fechava a porta na cara dos dois.

Tirando o feitiço ficou ouvindo os xingamentos na briga até eles se cansarem demais até para xingar.

* * *

- Você parece feliz! - disse Lily olhando com curiosidade Flávia, que chegou com um sorriso no rosto.

- A noite foi muito divertida – disse Flávia indo para o quarto começar a pintar.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou James que achou estranho o bom humor da ruiva. Lily deu de ombros. - Algo me diz que Sirius não irá chegar bem humorado hoje.

Foi James começar a falar para um Sirius detonado aparatar na sala.

- O que aconteceu com você? - perguntou Lily enquanto James o olhava curioso e sorridente.

- Só uma briga – disse Sirius fazendo uma careta para o amigo.

- Que houve? - gritou Faby assim que aparatou junto com Remus na sala.

- Uma briga – disse Sirius de mal-humor e Lily começou a rodeá-lo com feitiços de curar. Depois de alguns minutos, ele estava com a aparência bem melhor.

- Ótimo! Agora você pode começar a pintar o quarto! - disse Lily sorrindo. Sirius subiu bufando. Lily olhou surpresa para Faby e Remus. - O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Visitando? - sugeriu Remus.

- Vão visitar as lojas então! - mandou Lily.

- Expulsa da casa da minha melhor amiga! - gritou Faby escandalosamente.

- Dá para parar de gritar? - pediu Flávia descendo as escadas e indo para a cozinha pegar um refrigerante.

- Eu grito sim! - gritou Faby só por birra.

- Vamos Byh! - pediu Remus e, pegando a mão da garota que o olhou com raiva, desaparatou levando-a junto.

Assim que Flávia subiu sorridente, Lily olhou brincalhona para James.

- Sim! - respondeu James correndo para a mesa do canto para ouvir a conversa de Flávia e Sirius.

- Depois dizem que são só as mulheres as fofoqueiras!

- Mas foi sua a ideia! - acusou James.

- Eu só quero ajudá-los – respondeu Lily.

- Se você não tirar esse sorriso imbecil da cara... - ameaçou Sirius para uma Flávia que sorridente pintava o outro lado da parede.

- Vai fazer o quê? - perguntou Flávia rindo ainda mais. - Ganhar outra surra?

- Você não viu o estado do Lufa-Lufa, por isso...

- Ah! Claro! Você fez o que? Acertou-o com seus chifres? – debochou Flávia.

- Não, dei o seu veneno para ele tomar mesmo – disse Sirius mais jogando tinta do que propriamente pintando.

- Não jogue tinta em mim Black! - mandou Flah fugindo para longe de um jato que veio na sua direção.

- Eu não aguento mais você! - acusou Sirius.

- Não acha que eu estou contente de ter que lhe aguentar, acha? - perguntou Flávia.

- Na verdade acho! E acho que esse plano da Lily de nos fazer trabalhar juntos foi ideia sua!

- Oh! Claro! Porque eu gosto de ficar sem ar para respirar já que ele é ocupado todo pela sua arrogância!

- Eu te odeio Mansur! Dês do primeiro ano! - declarou Sirius.

- Você não me odeia nem a metade da metade da metade do que eu te odeio! - falou a ruiva.

- Odeio sim! - disse Sirius se aproximando furioso.

- Não odeia não! - disse Flávia.

- Odeio sim! - disse Sirius agarrando-a pela cintura encostando-a na parede e beijando-a.

- Não odeia não – sussurrou Flávia sem folego empurrando-o para longe.

- Pode ter certeza que sim!

* * *

- Ai! Vamos sair James! - falou Lily convocando a bolsa dela.

- Por quê? - perguntou James perplexo.

- Não estou a fim de ver meus melhores amigos se agarrando! Vamos! - mandou Lily puxando-o

- Onde vamos? - James mal teve tempo de perguntar e ela já desaparatou.

- O lugar mais lindo do mundo! - disse Lily num espaço de grama verde com um lago que tem em Hogsmeade, onde James havia pedido-a em namoro e casamento.

- Claro, fui eu que escolhi – disse James orgulhoso.

- Mas foi Remus que ajudou na decoração, eu sei – disse Lily sorrindo.

- Sirius fofoqueiro! - retrucou James brincando. - Eu estou muito feliz Lily!

- Eu sei – disse Lily sorridente. - Eu também estou.

- O primeiro presente que vou dar para o Harry vai ser um pomo!

- Acho que ele nem vai saber a utilidade e você que vai ficar brincando com o pomo! - acusou Lily rindo deitando-se na grama com James ao lado, com o braço debaixo da cabeça dela e brincando com os cabelos ruivos.

- Você descobriu meu segredo – sorriu James beijando-a.

* * *

**N/A (AdlaPoynter): **Oooooooi pessoas! *-* Quanto tempo!

Gente, sinto muito, muito, muito mesmo pela demora pela postagem do cap. Vou dizer que a culpa foi toda da Cah! (Ela vai me matar quando ver isso aqui, é.) Brimks, a culpa foi toda e exclusivamente minha. Eu lembro que quase todo dia ele vinha no msn me chamar pra a gnt escrever a fic. Mil desculpas pela demora, é só isso que eu posso fazer, e como compensação pela demora, aqui está um capitulo quentinho e enorme! O próximo capítulo já está sendo planejado, não se preocupem que não irá demorar muito! Espero que tenham desistido da fic, porque eu não desisti dela. Boa leitura!

**N/A: (Caroline Evans Potter): **Eeh a culpa é toda dela siiim! Hoho. Mentira também tenho parcela de culpa aquí. Eu estava com saudades! Agora que voltei a ativa parece que meus leitores sumiram, embora eu ache que mereça sim, eu meio que sumi dois anos, é muito, muito mesmo! Mas espero que perdoem e comentem esse capitulo que admitam é grande siim! Beijos, saudades. S2

_AdlaPoynter e Caroline Evans Potter respondem as reviews:_

(AdlaPoynter: **negrito**; Caroline Evans Potter: sublinhado)

Jaque Weasley: **Hahahaha, eu sei que sou a mais legal! *se achando o máximo* O James é realmente cínico, né? Achando graça na desgraça dos outros! Mas como dizem por aí, pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco xD A Byh e o Remy são fofos S2 espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! Desculpe a demora :)**

Mestra! *-* Aparecemos, ela me cobrou capitulo por e-mail faz pouco tempo! Não enche o ego da Diih, não Mestra! Admita que Six é maior gato e que ele e Flavia são hilários juntos, amo muito escrever eles, é tão divertido, muito mesmo. *-* Espero que tenha tempo na facul para ler! S2 Te adoro, minha ídola da malvadeza muito má!

Janete Alves: **Sim, a Lily é muito manipuladora! xD Que bom que gostou, e ainda tem muito mais por vir! Espero que goste desse novo cap! :)  
**

Podemos prometer muitas coisas, muitas mesmo, hoje mesmo eu e Diih tavamos tramando e uau, nem te conto que vem por ai. Eu amoo escrever S/F, mas já disse isso hoje! Beijos.

1 Lily Evans: **Aah, obrigada! Que bom que gostou, gêmula S2 espero que goste do novo cap!**

Oi N, não acho que vá voltar a comentar aquí, mas.. Milagre você concordar que só uma ruiva para poder som o Sirius, kkkk. Cade seu fanatismo por loiras? Beijos.

Nanda Evans: **Oi prima originalmente – falsificada – de Lily Evans! Que bom que vc está gostando da fic! Escrevemos ela só para o deleite de vocês (e o nosso tbm, hahaha) **** O Jay já é meu, e eu já vou ganhar ele de natal, huum. Hahaha, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! S2**

Oi, vou me abstrair de responder seus comentários, assim pode ficar lendo a fic em consideração a Adla. ^^

* * *

Então é isso, pessoas! Obrigado por lerem, por não terem desistido da fic S2 E lembrem-se: Reviews!

Beeijos X


End file.
